The present invention relates generally to a toy accessory. More specifically, the present invention relates to a toy accessory that can be attached to a juvenile product, such as a playard, a bassinet, or a crib, and to a play mat.
Parents of young children often need to place their children in a safe environment, for example, a playard, a bassinet, or a crib, while they attend to household duties. Parents also often place their children on a play mat on the floor where, under the watchful eye of the parent, the child can play on the play mat. Whether in a playard or on a play mat, children enjoy looking at toys suspended above them. In this regard, there is a need for a toy accessory that easily can be transferred from the playard to the play mat, and back again.